


Back for a Limited Time Only

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Fuuka is back from university for a few days.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774
Kudos: 5





	Back for a Limited Time Only

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Reunited

**"Next stop, Iwatodai."**

The teal haired woman stood up, clutching her bag. The all too familiar station came into view and Fuuka smiled. As the train pulled into the station Fuukas' excitement grew, it's been so long since she's seen her boyfriend. The train doors open, and she sees two men and a dog on the platform.

"Fuuka-san!"

"Woof!"

Stepping off the train Fuuka was greeted by Ken, who was in high school now. Koromaru who was getting on in years but still the dog she remembers. And Shinjiro who smelled like a homecooked meal. "So," Shinjiro started, "how long are you back?"

"A few days," she answered then added, "please don't tell Mitsuru-senpai yet." Fuuka wanted to visit everyone else tomorrow, after a day catching up with her favorite boys.

They talked for longer than Fuuka was expecting, they all ended up being asked to leave the station. Koromaru got away from the trio for a moment so Ken ran after the Shiba Inu to retrieve him. Now that the two of them were alone Shinjiro pulled the petite woman into a hug.

This was what she had been excited for.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry this was short. I ran out of ideas and I was tired.


End file.
